


Drifted Apart

by saranghaetome



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Angst, Fights, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Slice of Life, they are fighting with each other, very very angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghaetome/pseuds/saranghaetome
Summary: Jisung just want to find his socksor a stray kids christmas angst nobody asked for





	Drifted Apart

**Author's Note:**

> one day late for christmas but still :)
> 
> Merry Christmas!
> 
>  
> 
> (sorry for all the typo :( its 2am when i wrote this)

“Anyone who had seen my socks?”

 

Christmas eve was yet to come but Jisung was spending his time roaming around the house looking for his favorite pair of socks he always wear to sleep especially in his most stressful days. He had been pulling an all-nighter for 3 days straight finishing the tracks for their next album due next week. This will be the first time Jisung will be having a full sleep and he needed his socks that is nowhere to be found.

 

Jisung searched thoroughly in his closet, and even under his bed but failed to find it. He looked at every room assuming it to be resting in other member’s cabinet but still can’t find it. He went to Chan’s room, since the leader often does the laundry, hoping that Chan would be a help in finding his socks. As soon as he went inside, he tripped himself over the wires scattered on the floor and stumbled down the floor.

 

“FUCK CAN YOU BE MORE CAREFUL?” Jisung groaned to the pain brought by the fall. He looked at Changbin and finally realized what caused the older extremely mad. “OH MY GOD HYUNG IM SO SORRY!” Jisung crawled over the wires and tried to insert the plug into the socket. Changbin haven’t come out of his room for almost 3 days and Jisung assumed Changbin was finishing his tracks like him and now he had messed with it.

 “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY THINGS!! You might cause another trouble!” Jisung can say that Changbin is totally angry and he can’t deny that he felt petrified when Changbin’s sharp gaze met his eyes. Changbin could’ve punched Jisung hard only if he didn’t _care_ for the younger.

“Hyung I’m really sorry. I should’ve been more careful.”

“Yeah right, Just because you’re done with your tracks, you can go messing with people again.” Jisung understands how hard it is to write lyrics and produce tracks. He knew how Changbin is feeling right now but Jisung didn’t believe he deserved to hear those words like he didn’t spend sleepless and stressful nights too. Jisung felt insulted and couldn’t control himself to talk back to the older as if he lost his respect to Changbin.

“I’m sorry alright. I didn’t purposely trip over the wire and It’s not my fault that you don’t know how to save your tracks so stop acting like you’re the only one who makes up for this group.”

 

Before Changbin can utter a word and make it worst, Woojin suddenly appeared out of nowhere trying to ease the tension between the two rappers. “Ok let’s stop it here. Changbin, you should rest too. You have been up all night.” Woojin must be the sweetest person to ever exist. He is like the mother of this group who takes care of the members and was never biased among the members. He will always be the first one to pacify the quarrel.

“Woojin hyung is right. Hyung should sleep first. You can start all over again later.” Felix nonchalantly suggested in which, Changbin felt like his ears was getting pierced by the words coming out of Felix’ mouth.

“Start all over again? Are you kidding me?” Changbin doesn’t know how many nights had passed, how many meals he’d skipped and how long it has been since he started working on his tracks that is almost done and telling him to start all over again is like telling you to make an orange juice without an orange. It's bullshit.

“D-don’t worry hyung, I’ll try to help.” Felix was too overwhelmed by Changbin’s intense response and felt a very strong feeling of anger under his gaze and sharp tongue.

“Help? Do you hear what you’re saying? You don’t even know how these things right here works and YOU’RE SAYING YOU’LL HELP ME?” Among all the members, Changbin always utter the most hurtful words when he is mad. He never meant any of it. He wasn’t just able to think in a sensible way due to an urging feeling of annoyance and frustration. But he will not apologize and leave it that way in which he distance himself from his members to avoid further damage to their group and the friendship they once had. “Tell me Felix, what have you done for this group yet?”

 

“CHANGBIN THAT’S TOO MUCH!” Woojin shouted who was standing between them looking like a mother scolding his child for making his little brother cry. Woojin can’t stand seeing his members fight even if it happens almost every day in their life. Nobody knows when was the last time their dorm become quiet and peaceful, well it wasn’t really quiet since 00 liners will always be the loudest, running all round the house with nonstop laughter like kids while hyung line were either in the kitchen preparing food or cleaning the bathroom or doing the laundry. But everything turned to something nobody expected. Every day and every night is full of hurtful words, anger and resentment and a feeling of longingness for happiness they once had.

 

Felix was left there standing and dumbfounded. Changbin is right. He is useless. He barely got into the group and now he wasn’t helping in a situation his group is having at the moment. Changbin dragged his things and aggressively went out of the scene kicking the door hard releasing his anger ignoring the fact that he might hurt his foot or might break the door.

 

“Felix, are you alright? I’m so sorry.” Jisung rushed towards Felix after Changbin threw those words that surely did hurt him. Jisung knew Felix had some sort of a feelings for Changbin since they were a thing before and now Jisung felt like he cut the only thread that is single-handedly trying to still keep them together.

 

“Fuck off, Jisung!” Felix is worried that Changbin is totally mad at him. That he won’t be able to bring back what they used to have. That he won’t be able to find happiness again that lies under Changbin’s soft cuddles and chuckles that only through broadcast happens.

 

“Can you go off a day without causing trouble? You're always the cause of the fight here.” Hyunjin said chuckling, coming out of the bathroom, enjoying the little show his member are having.

“Why is it always me then?” Jisung didn’t understand why every time there is an argument in this house, he is always the suspect. He never wanted to fight with his members, but every time the other speaks, argument follows and nobody is willing to lay their armor down.

“Must it be me?” Hyunjin is more of a tease when it comes to situations like this. He was never the start of fights, he just fuels the fire and leave the scene. That’s how he is. He rather enjoy than stress himself even if he hurt others.

“Jisung, have a rest first. You’re tired.” A concern Minho appeared in the scene trying to resolve the conflict causing the commotion.

“Oh someone’s trying to sound like a good hyung here.” Hyunjin saw it interesting how Minho tried to butt in because he had never seen the older spoke between discussions if he isn’t really involve. What Minho and Jisung showing on the camera might not be real, but Minho cares. “What the hell is wrong with you? You aren’t helping.”

“As if you care.”

 

This was supposed to be Hyunjin’s last words before putting his headphones on, blasting a loud music through is ear, proceeding to his room and ready to ignore the world, but Minho immediately threw a punch on Hyunjin’s cheek making the younger fall to the ground. “I fucking do!” Before he pulled himself together to return the punch, Woojin quickly held Hyunjin, stopping him from attacking Minho. “CAN YALL STOP IT ALREADY?”

“WHAT THE FUCK MINHO? DID THAT MADE YOU A GOOD AND RESPONSIBLE HYUNG?” Hyunjin shouted full of anger as he tried to free himself from Woojin’s tight grasp who was trying his hardest to restrain the younger. “LET GO OF ME!”

“IF YOU CAN’T PRODUCE SENSIBLE WORDS THEN JUST FUCKING SHUT UP!” Minho was more aggressive and can’t hold his anger. Jisung and Woojin on the other hand was trying to calm Minho and Hyunjin that if they let go of one of them, it will start an actual fight and probably one of them will break either their nose or jaw. The tension between the two dancers became more extreme since the two hadn’t been going well especially during their practice as they often argue doing different choreographies that Chan will end up doing it on his own.

“That’s enough, we have a broadcast later. We can’t go on live with your faces bleeding.” Jeongin tried to convince his older members to stop _not_ because he really cared, but because of their scheduled Christmas Vlive and he didn’t want the fans to think what they were seeing were all fake when in fact it is. Jeongin had a long way to be where he is right now and he wanted to protect that. He had to be strong, to be careless, in order to continue the dream he had been wishing all of his life.

“Jeongin is right! You should stop and just prepare for the Vlive.” Woojin tried to remain calm agreeing with the maknae’s suggestion. They can’t show any signs of hostile aversion towards each other. They have to fake it, Minho and jisung will be cuddling, Felix and Changbin will be the irreplaceable duo, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin will be that trio the fans loved the most and Woojin and Chan will be the parents of their younger members. But when the lights are off and the camera is not filming, nobody talks, nobody cuddles, nobody _cares_.

“Yeah, Jeongin is right, the most loved person in the world sweet and precious maknae. Of course! He is always right!” More of a tease, Jeongin felt the bitterness in Hyunjin’s tone of voice.

“What the fuck?” Jeongin was close to losing his shit already and barely holding on it. Barely.

“How is it to be loved by everyone, maknae?”

“Is it my fault that they love me more than you?” Jeongin resorted back. As much as possible he tried to avoid fight because he was afraid of the words that will come out of his mouth. But it’s happening and he can’t stop now.

Hyunjin was flustered by the unexpectancy of the maknae. He clenched his fist and was ready to punch the wall behind him but to his surprise, Seungmin who was holding a cup of hot chocolate was passing by and he was lucky it didn’t land on his torso and ruined his perfectly defined abs he was working on. “FUCK IT!”

Seungmin didn’t say a word but his face screamed great disappointment as he threw his head back, eyes closed with clenched jaw as if he is trying to suppress is anger. He looked at the cup that has turned into small broken pieces and to his feet that caught all the hot choco and was soaked with his drink. Thankfully, he was wearing covered slippers that somehow protected his fingers from being directly victim of burn. He scratched his head in frustration after finally looking at Hyunjin still not uttering a word.

“WHAT? ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE LIKE NOTHING HAPPENNED AGAIN?” Seungmin didn’t really get himself involve in fights. He stays quiet and just don’t care. His members will be slitting each other’s throat beside him and he still won’t probably care. As much as he could resist his anger, he will. But now he can’t. “YOU’RE THE ONE WHO SPILLED IT!”

“SO IS IT MY FAULT?” Hyunjin raised his voice higher than Seungmin’s, never withdrawing from the argument which made Seungmin more annoyed.

“FOR ONCE HYUNJIN, PLEASE ADMITT YOUR MISTAKES!”

Hyunjin turned to Jisung, direct sharp gaze as he held is arm enough to point a finger towards him making explicit accusations of blame. “THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU STARTED ALL OF THIS AND NOW EVERYBODY IS INVOLVED!”

“I DIDN’T START A THING. YOU GET YOURSELF INVOLVE AND MADE ALL OF THIS MESS!” Jisung defended proving a point that Hyunjin will never understand.

Hyunjin never backs down and Minho supported Jisung’s side in which Hyunjin felt he was being unified by everybody in this house. Woojin and Jeongin tried their best to get in between them while Seungmin joined the argument. Everyone is shouting with flushed face, pointing fingers with each other, swearing and exchanging hurtful words. This has been their every day, every night, nothing new. Except for the fact that it’s Christmas Eve.

“JUST GO AND FUCKING DIE!”

A loud slamming of door was heard, displaying a Bang Chan removing his coat and hanging it on the rack as he continued his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “Keep it low. People might hear you.” He said without even looking at his members and ignoring the broken cup lying on the floor.

“YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” with that Chan looked back to the owner of the voice and anticipated the next few words that will be enough to break him.

“Maybe if you didn’t insist making this group, none of this will happen.”

 

Chan was left there standing unable to utter a word overwhelmed by the happenings that welcomed him home after a long day of work. He fake smiled at himself for the misfortune in his life. Not even Woojin was on his side to comfort him during this kind of situations. He thought once he made their debut, they will be on cloud nine. He thought winning an award would bring them euphoria, but he was wrong.

In a blink of an eye, he was alone in their dorm. It was dark no matter how many lights were on, it screamed anguish no matter how quiet it is, the couch seemed old even if nobody seats there anymore. He got himself together and proceeded in the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a piece of cake, maybe a member got but got tired of eating it and stored it until it rot. He took it and made himself comfortable in the dining table slicing a piece of it. “Merry Christmas Chan!” 

**Author's Note:**

> i cant really name a member who'll say those words to chan im sorry :(
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
